Chaos is Back one shots
by JasperHale97
Summary: One shots from my story Chaos is back that are be leading up to the story or will be things I mentioned but haven't gone into detail about.
1. Assignment from Hell

**authors note**

** This is when Jasper was told he would be assigned to the Cullens.**

**Review!**

* * *

"What'd I miss?" I said loudly as I swept into the debriefing room five minutes late. Everyone around the large rectangle table in the middle of the room rolled their eyes and scoffed at me as I flung myself into the chair right to the head of the table. I spun around a few times before I swung my legs up over the arm of the chair, crossing my high-heeled feet.

I looked back over at them and raised my eyes at the commanders around the table. They all looked very aggravated.

I was supposed to be here five minutes ago for a meeting that Arron would tell me nothing about. Now being me I couldn't just get on a plane from Paris and fly over here. Oh no. It got delayed so I had to call in a favor and borrow my friends jet. On the road the traffic was horrible and no matter how fast I drove I couldn't bypass any of it. So I'm late.

Apparently that's a crime now with the way they were looking at me. Wait a minute, Arron isn't even here! So why the hell are they mad at me?

"What?" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air.

"If any one of us had shown up late like that Ricada would have our heads. Yet you just waltz in here like its nothing." Richard, the Angel of Gluttony and the commander of our foreign affairs department, spit out bitterly.

I cocked my brow and retorted, "That's because I'm special."

Jasper scoffed and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, special _ed_."

Ass hole.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Where's my brother?" I asked glaring at Jasper.

"We don't know. We thought he was waiting for you." The captain of one of our specialized teams said.

Waiting for me? Arron wouldn't wait for me. He would just go on with whatever he needed done and would leave me to catch up myself.

"Well, I'm here now so where is he?"

"Right here." Arron said from behind me. I leaned my head back and watched him walk in. "You need a watch."

I scowled at him and opened my mouth to retort but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of my chair. I yelped and grabbed his arm and tried to steady myself. You can't do that shit. He could have broken my heel.

"I have called for a meeting with the Anglican Council, we need to go." He commanded and everyone immediately got up and started for the door with looks of confusion on their faces. Except Jasper. What does he know? I could look I guess but I promised I wouldn't look into their secrets…

Arron, still holding my wrist, dragged me behind him and out the door. His long legs were making his already face past faster and I was about to fall on my face.

"I can walk by myself!" I complained and tried to wrench my arm free. He let go of my wrist without stopping and the movement was so sudden I lost my balance for a second. I caught myself for the second time that day and glared at his back.

"Hurry up!" Arron barked over his shoulder. Glaring at his back, I begrudgingly picked up my pace. Jasper came to walk beside me and smirked at my annoyance. I flipped him off and walked faster. Not that it would do any good since he was changed into a vamp.

What the hell was so fucking important that we had to cancel a meeting?

I heard talking coming from the great room and when we rounded the corner to go in it stopped the minute we walked in.

This is the part where the badass music in movies tells you the person in charge has fucking arrived.

We went and sat down in front of the various member of the council and once again I am to the right of Arron and Jasper is to his left.

"We have come to a decision that General Ricada and the rest of us have all agreed on." Chakris stated. "Mr. Whitlock, you will be going under cover in one of the Mendel's tracking covens to gain information for us. We do not know how long this will take but we are willing to take as much time as needed."

Shock crossed Jasper's face so fast you couldn't have seen it if you didn't know him before his mask went back into place. Arron refused to meet anyone's eyes and I could feel his guilt through the bond but there was something else. He was hiding something. Something he didn't want me to know. I could easily find out what it was but I will respect his privacy. For now.

Under cover? As in covert operations? That is my fucking job and I sure as hell did not approve of this. It's too risky, too much is at stake. He shouldn't be doing this. But apparently they are spies now! Any stealth operation has to go through me first. Nothing came. It would have taken months to decide this. Which means they have been working behind my back all this fucking time. Arron was in on it too!

"I did not approve of any covert operation." I stated coolly, my posture going rigid and my words becoming professional.

Dad looked at me evenly and said in a no nonsense tone. "You didn't have to. We believe this is the best action to take and no one wanted to have this delayed as you would have no doubly have done."

I clenched my fists under the table. He has no idea what you have to do to make sure something like this goes right. There is months and months of planning and everyone as sure as hell is aware of what is going on that would be involved. How dare he think Im not capable of my job.

"Yes sir." Jasper said stiffly. I can't fucking believe this!

"We will send you details on the debriefing time. As for now, none of you are to look into this until we say so. Are we clear?" Chakris demanded, looking me solely in the eye, daring me to protest.

Various "Yes sirs" came and I just glared at the man in front of me. I was absolutely against this. I was not going to promise shit. We continued our glaring match for another minute and he was literally turning red, he was getting so pissed. Arron grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. Hard.

"I said. Are. We. Clear." Chakris hissed out between clenched teeth and rose up from his chair, towering over me.

I stood up too and looked at him with a blank expression. I leaned forward and braced my hands on the table. "Crystal." I said scathingly.

He banged his fist on the table and marched out of the room before he did something stupid. Like attack me.

Everyone was looking at me with looks that said _Really? This again?_

"Must you make him angry?" Arron said dryly as the rest of the council member minus dad left.

"Of course. It wouldn't be half as fun then. What the hell is up with this? Jasper you cant be okay with this."

"I will go." Jasper said strongly.

"This isn't optional Holly, leave it alone." Arron said looking down at me.

I will. But I wont like it.

"Fine." I muttered and sat back down in my chair crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, lets go back to the me-"

_Im telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh hu)_

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Saying what you going to do to me (uh hu)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

My jaw dropped and everyone gasped when he whipped out his phone and started furiously pressing buttons. It finally stopped and he looked up at me accusingly. And like he wanted to strangle me.

I threw my hands up and started laughing, "It wasn't me this time!"

**Jasper POV**

I smiled faintly as Arron continued to yell at Holly, who was about to fall over she was laughing so hard. The others finally laughing, as they saw Arron was too busy to stop them. They cared for each other so much, and not just because of the link. It is a strict sibling relationship, nothing more, though others have tried to play it off as more, seeing Arron's fierce protectiveness over her.

It would have been a perfect seen had not the news just be revealed. Truth is I've been watching the Cullen's for a while now. The council and Arron knew but Holly didn't and we planned to keep it that way but things have arisen and I will need to go find that sooner than we thought. By whore I mean Alice. We have our own watcher, a gifted faerie and we saw what needed to happen. I've been stoking the vampire wars in the south for a while now but its going to have to come to an end soon.

As expected Holly's pissed, she is seething actually. This is the first time in a long time that anyone has been able to pull one over on her and I bet Arron will be getting a ear full later.

I know this will be the last time I see them for at least a hundred years. By the time we bust the Cullen's everyone here will be dead or near death and I will have to wait for them to reborn again.

Even though I know it will happen, it hurts the same as I watch everyone around me grow old and die while I stay young. It was a curse that was put on me hundreds of years ago. I age at a fifth of everyone else here. Sometimes I was lucky and Holly and Arron would be born when I was only 10 so they would grow up with me but in 1889 I was bitten and it changed everything.

_Enough brooding Jasper! Man the fuck up._

"Arron," I chided. "If it was Holly she would have just said it."

He turned and glared at me, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. Holly looked at me from behind him and gave me a shit eating grin.

_Everything will work out._


	2. Paintball malfunction

** Okay, this is going to be a one-shot about one of the many reasons Chakris does not like Holly.**

**

* * *

Bella/Holly age 12 (2004)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I muttered as Will, Chase, Christy and I crouched behind the intelligence building.

"If anyone talks us into anything its you." Will retorted and peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"Oh no. This was all you." I scowled and crossed my arms. Christy rolled her eyes and threw a paintball gun at me.

"Man up. You are our safety card." She said with an evil smile.

"Thanks that helps."

"Listen, if you help with this we wont get in trouble. I'm surprised you have gone unsupervised this long." Chase said reasonably.

"Arron is at of town." I said simply and walked to stand by Will.

"So that's why the air seems so full of life."

I rolled my eyes and peeked around the corner. Five cars were pulling up the drive but by the time we are done they will barely be out of the cars. Grant pissed Chase and Will off so the recruited me and Christy into pranking them. With paintball guns.

"There they are!" Christy exclaimed pointing at them. I sighed and grabbed the window pane and pushed off into the tree and flipped onto the roof to get a better vantage point. The others followed after me and we crouched down and aimed our guns at Grant and his friends.

"One." Will said with a smirk.

"Two." Chase breathed, sounding entirely too excited.

I sighed and said shortly. "Three."

We fired and hit them dead on. I got Grant in the balls and he hit the ground groaning in pain. Everyone was looking for who was firing but they couldn't see us because I put up an illusion.

A door banged under us and I jumped and fired by accident. Gasps went around the field.

"Oh shit, you've done it now, Holls." Will cursed and hit the top of the building.

I slowly turned to look at who I hit and saw Chakris covered in purple paint looking furious. Arron was standing beside him and I don't know if he wanted to laugh or kill me.

I dropped the illusion in surprise and everyone looked a my horrified face.

I'm so dead.

"Hehe-he-he-he…." I laughed awkwardly then dropped the gun and sprinted. Chakris started screaming at me.

"You good for nothing brat! All you ever do is cause trouble! I should've-"

"What. You should've what." I heard Arron cut off his rant in a dangerous voice. Chakris huffed and called out orders to hunt me down. You would've thought I actually shot him. Now _theres an idea…_

I jumped to the next building right as Arron got onto the roof and…..missed.

What the hell? I don't fucking miss!

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and caught the edge of the roof with one hand and hit the building with a hard thump.

I heard Arron suck in a sharp breath behind me on the other roof and call off everyone who was rushing to see what happened.

"Holly don't panic." Arron said calmly as he tried to figure out to get to the other roof before I fell off. I am strong. But im not THAT strong. I can survive a lot. When im older… This is also a very tall building.

"Oh sure! I was just chillin!" I yelled as I tried to get my other hand up onto the roof.

"There is no need for your sarcasm." He said evenly and then leaped across and made it onto the roof I was on. Asshole.

"There is always a need for sarcasm." I retorted. He scoffed and reached down to grab my arm. Chakris suddenly hollered orders out from behind me and I let go and jumped in surprise.

"Arron…" I said frightened. I cant believe this. This will go down in Angel history. Holly Ricada: Death by Paintballing Chakris.

"Don't you fucking dare." He threatened and swooped down to catch before I fell.

Gravity sucks ass.

I shrieked as I fell towards the ground but my collision wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Chase caught me….sort of. He awkwardly grabbed my arm and my waist but my other arm hit the ground and a sickening snap echoed throughout the field.

Everyone heard it and ran to get me and Arron to the infirmary. Van appeared out of nowhere and scooped me up into his arms with a devilish smile on his face and carried me to the infirmary, while we heard Arron letting out a stream of profanities behind us.

"You know, I'm sorry you got hurt but two good things came out of this." He said and grinned at me. "One: You got Chakris with paintballs. Priceless. Two: Arron deserved that."

I rolled my eyes and he sat me down on the bed as medics scurried around me, asking questions.

"I'm _fine._" I snapped and held my injured arm closer to me as someone poked at it. Arron strolled in then, his arm already bandaged.

"It was just a clean break. Set it." He said calmly and stared down the nurses as they rushed to do what he said.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as they quickly set it in place and then put a brace on it. They gave me pain killers and advised me not to do anything that would require much use with my hands.

"Come on." Arron said and put his uninjured hand on the small of my back and steered me out of the room.

"Sorry." I muttered, gesturing to his arm.

He shrugged. "I've made you have worse. Now what the hell were you thinking jumping off a roof?"

"I thought I would make it. It was a freak accident." I said reluctantly. Then brightened up and smirked inwardly. "But I wouldn't have been up there if Chase hadn't talked me into it!"

He gave be a disbelieving look. "No one can talk you into anything you don't want to do. Don't act like its not true. This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't par take in their silly games. You even hit Chakris in the process."

I shrink back, thinking I was about to get scolded. "I know. I honestly didn't see him there I swear!"

"Oh I know, but you should've seen the look on his face!" He burst out laughing into deep laughter. I stared at him in shock.

Well that wasn't what I was expecting.


	3. Holly Ricada Nice to meet you

** This isnt really an example of anything, its just some random event i made up because i thought of this plot a couple days ago and wanted to write it. I was originally going to fit something like this in the actual story but thought to hell with it.**

** Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Holly age 19 (1827)  
****Arron's hiding place**

"I told you to take him out!" I shrieked as I burst through the heavy wooden doors, startling the occupants inside. Six figures had been bent over a table examining a map and now a tall girl with red hair pointed a knife at me.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who are you?" I retorted and looked around for my brother.

"How did you get in?" The largest man asked. I simply stepped to the side to show where the guards were strewn about unconscious.

"What the he'" He started to started but I cut him off, impatient.

"I need to speak to Arron." I said shortly and tried to make for the stairs but the girl with the knife dashed in front of me blocking my way.

"You cant just come barging in here demanding to see people like you own the place." She growled out. I raised my eyebrows and stepped closer to her.

"Honey, I don't need to own the place. I've got the next best thing. I'm the reason they bought it." I said dangerously before stepping back and looking up and yelling, "Arron!"

"Okay girlie time for you to go." The big man came and grabbed my arm roughly and started to steer out of the room but Arron had already made it down the stairs and jumped a table.

"Let her go, Dimitri." He barked and the man, Dimitri, let me go quickly.

"Sorry. She-"

"She busted through the doors demanding to see you with no explanation, knocking out the guards to get here! How the hell did she do that? Who the fuck is this girl?" The girl who had pointed the knife at me demanded, cutting him off. Suck bad language for a young woman.

Arron ignored the question and looked behind me into the hallway. He scowled at me and I glared right back.

"Don't you scowl at me. You wouldn't answer the phone and I need to talk to you. Right. Now." I said fiercely and my glare deepened.

He sighed and walked up the stairs, motioning me to follow. I stomped up the stairs behind him and we walked into the study and he sunk into his chair behind the desk.

"Why did you come here?" He asked wearily, already knowing the answer. A faerie we caught being a double agent has returned to the Mendel. As an assassin. Everyone was convinced he wouldn't go back.

"You didn't answer the phone. So I came to you. I told you to take him out! But noooo. No one listens to Holly! Now look what happened. He is the Mendel's top assassin. Good job, Arron. Bra-fucking-vo."

"How was I supposed to know he would go back to work for them?" He exclaimed harshly, banging his fist on the desk.

"I told you he would! Helllo, Angel of Deceit right here! I saw what he was going to do!" I said angrily, slamming my hands on the desk, getting in his face. "I looked into his eyes and saw that he wouldn't stop. That he go straight back to the Mendel. I tried to tell you. Why didn't you listen to me? You know I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I know you wouldn't. I just..we all hoped he wouldn't do it. The other generals were convinced I was letting the intelligence department run the military. Sometimes, even I have to go with everyone else, or they loose faith, people think I'm taking over."

"You are the leader." I said dryly.

"Yes, I know. They need to feel like some things are their doing. Even if its wrong."

"That's very sneaky of you."

"Well I wonder where I got that from." He said pointedly.

I sighed and hopped up on his desk and crossed my legs. "I'm still mad at you." I said simply.

"I figured. Now was it necessary to knock the guards out?"

"I was in a hurry. Speaking of guards, who was that bitch that pointed the knife at me?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that. Her name is Jasmine, she is an excellent grease man."

"I think you mean hit man."

"Be nice." He scolded.

"Oh like you ever are. Am I not allowed to have an opinion?" I asked innocently.

"Not if you don't keep it to yourself."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in all my lives."

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair, staring at me with his blue eyes. "Now what do we do about this problem?"

"Exactly. As much as it pains me to say this, why don't you use your little ragtag…team. The Mendel don't know them. They don't know their patterns, their techniques. It would be a…good idea, to use them. A good strategy." I practically choked out.

He laughed at me pained expression and patted my hand. "Whats wrong? Jealous?"

"Hell no. I am merely surprised by your ability to build a specialized team out of nowhere. Without help."

"Without you?" He asked softly.

I looked away and scowled at my feet. "Its just weird. I'm not used to being out of the loop."

"Who said you were out of it? I wouldn't be able to do this long without your help. Or without you finding out about it. I would have asked for help eventually."

"But for how long?"

"Does it matter? Have you never done anything I didn't know about?" He raised his eyebrow in question. I avoided eye contact and looked at the space above his head.

"That's what I thought." He said calmly. "Now how about I call them in here and we talk about whats going on?"

"Fine."

"Meeting. Now!" He barked out loudly. I rolled my eyes as I heard them run up the stairs. They ran in and looked surprised to find me perched on his desk.

"Arron?" Dimitri asked in question. I raised my eyebrows in shock. No one calls him Arron but a few people. Its general Ricada or sir. What the hell has he been doing?

"A fairy we let escape has returned to the Mendel as an assassin." He stated and paused as I coughed loudly giving him a look. He glared at me and continued. "We need to catch him before he kills off anymore of our officials."

They nodded and he looked at me in response.

It's like I'm his servant…

I got off the desk and walked to where I dropped my bag by the door and pulled out a file.

"This is the list of people he has killed. It has his behaviors and everything you may need to know." I informed them and handed the girl the file reluctantly.

She snatched it out of my hand and quickly skimmed the pages. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know all this? Are you with them?"

I laughed at the absurdity of the question. "No I sure as hell am not. I gather intel."

She looked past me to Arron. "I do not like her.

One of the men behind her choked back a laugh and my mouth dropped in shock. Arron's eyes widened in surprise before his face got hard and he spit out. "You just met her. However it does not matter, she will be working with us and there is nothing you can say about it."

"Oh yes there is. I will not work with someone from the ID. You said so yourself that we cant trust what they put out as intel."

I spun to look at Arron and demanded. "Oh did he now?"

He raised his arms in defense and said calmly. "I didn't say that I said that the intel isn't always….accurate."

"You ass. I have never given you false information!" I shrieked.

"You have also not always given me all the information." He said coolly.

"I gave you what was needed." I said shortly, not believing this.

"See! You cant trust her! Shes from ID." The girl shrieked jamming her finger in my chest. I grabbed her finger and twisted her hand behind her back and pinned her to the floor.

"Little girl, I am the ID." I told her forcefully. I shoved her into the ground once more for good measures and got off of her.

She got up on shaky feet and stared at me with wide eyes. She whirled on Arron and yelled angrily. "Who the fuck is this bitch?"

I stepped forward and plastered a fake pleasant smile on my face, holding my hand out as if she would shake it. "Hello, I'm Holly Ricada. Arron's sister? Nice to fucking meet you."


	4. Only Holly

**No point to this really. Just thought it up.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting in Arrons living room with a couple officials and our usual D gang as we are called. Death, Darkness, and Deceit are the main angels of our little circle of friends. It was a long time coming for that name to show up.

Leighton was fighting with Chase on who won fucking Call of Duty. We are taking a breather for the day and for some reason they thought playing that would be a good idea. I felt a wave of annoyance from Arron and grinned at his glaring face. He saw me and scowled.

"Will you wipe that stupid grin off of your face." He asked sourly.

"Keep that up and Ill tell Holly that you're sulking again." I said as if scolding a child.

"Speaking of Holly, have you seen her today?" He asked me.

"Come to think of it no…" I trailed off thinking, "I think I saw her at breakfast. Lord knows she wont miss a meal. Well, now im suspicious. She is usually up our asses about _something._"

"I know. I almost wish she would just come out and reveal what she's done. Its better than waiting for her to strike." He groaned and wiped his hand over his face, "What am I going to have to clean up this time."

I chuckled and we turned our attention back to the fighting Angels.

Twenty minutes later the doors were quietly opened and a strong smell of anticeptic and the infirmary hit my nose along with Holly and Christi's scent. Without turning around I listened as one of them was obviously trying to get the other to bed room covertly. I waited until they were at the door before speaking up, keeping my eyes on the TV.

"I thought it was too quiet. What did you do now?" I asked over my shoulder.

Arron jumped and turned to look at them. Shock crossed his and everyone else I turned to look at them, curious now.

What the fuck?

Christi was holding up a swaying Holly and tried to stammer an excuse to Arron. Holly's head was bobbing side to side and she looked at her hand and brought it to her face to scrutinize it before widening her eyes and jerking away from it in fright. I saw a bandage wrapped around her waist to her shoulder and shook my head.

"Who has been slipping her booze?" I asked amused. Arron shot me a glare but turned too look at them as Holly spoke up, finally noticing us.

"Arron!" She slurred and tried to step forward but tripped over her own feet. She lurched torwards the ground but Arron caught her in his arms, stunned.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He asked Christi accusingly.

"I had a little accident." To demonstrate her point Holly held up her finger about an inch apart.

"What happened in this little accident? And why didn't I feel the injury?" He demanded.

"Well Holly wanted to see if she could put an illusion over your bond, you couldn't injure each other and we were on the roof when she tried to cut her arm to see if it worked and she uh fell off the roof. I took her to the infirmary and they stiched her up good and proper but they gace her valium…" Chrisi trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

Arron exhaled and looked down at Holly as she tried to excape from his arms, "What are you doing? Stop that. Why did you try this when you knew we had a meeting with Chakris?"

She pouted and glared at him, "Chakris is a fucking meanie." I started laughing at how even loopy she can cuss, "I don't like him. He doesn't like me. What's the problem? I don't have to be there now."

"Obviously." He said dryly andd scooped her into his arms bridal style but she hit him in the face so hard he dropped her in surprise.

"Don't touch me shit head!" She screeched and threw her shoe at him. He ducked and I had to clutch the table for support. The others weren't much better but the officals were horrified.

"I….think…its…time..you left." I gasped out and they ran from the room as fast as they could.

"What the fuck Holly!" Arron demanded and started to come for her but she scooted backwards.

"Don't talk to me!" She shrieked, "You cant tell me what to do. You're not my dad!"

"Oh my god!" I roared and if I could I would be crying.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper! Im your brother Holly!"

"Don't yell at Jasper! I don't want you to be my brother! All you do is bitch and moan at me and order me around! Its fucking aggravating! Im not your slave!" She yelled at him and stood up on shaky legs to jump the couch but she ended up on her face with her legs in the air.

"Someone get a camera!" Will wheezed.

"Shes right on spot!" I choked out and we laughed harder.

"Holly!" Arron said appalled.

"Arron!" She mocked. "Leave me alone!"

She got up and made it to Christi before finally collapsing into her arms. Arron silently got up and plucked her from her arms and walked into his bedroom to put Holly in there. We heard her say something to him before he shut the door. He walked back at looked at us with a blank expression.

"What was that she just told you?" I asked.

"She just told me that I was a power hungry son of a bitch who didn't give a shit about anyone else." He said evenly.

I looked at him with sympathy, "You know she didn't mean that."

He gave me a troubled look, "I know. Then she told me to go fuck myself and the wings I flew in on and to never come back. From neverland."

I howled with laughter.

Only Holly.

* * *

**Authors note***

**I am working on when Jake me the werewolf council. Bare with me.**

**Should i do biographies on the main angels? **

**Review. **


	5. Meeting the council

**_Finally did it! This is when the pack met with the werewolf council. I am not really impressed with this but I am tired of working on the damn thing. Enjoy_**

* * *

**Jacob POV (two months after joining Angelican Army.)**

I snuck out of Bella's room as I have been doing for the past two months now, going to take a shower before the meeting. The pack is meeting with the Wolf Council to talk about our involvement in their society.

We don't know if they will be pissed they didn't find out we were phasing or what but from what Bella has told me shape shifters are the top dogs. No pun intended.

Bella..

I rubbed my chest, trying to ease the pain. Just being away from her for an hour feels like torture and this is only half the imprint. Things will get worse and better when I accept my position as Alpha and take her as my mate. Until then she wont feel the effects of the imprint bond like I do.

I do not want to become Alpha anytime soon but lately I have been having…urges. Stupid things. Last week I got pissed because Sam sat in the chair I wanted. The other day I wanted to be the one to give out patrol schedules. I saw someone looking at Bella with a lustfull eye last night and wanted to tear their heads off for even _thinking_ about thinking about my Bella. Which isn't all that abnormal actually. Its just happening more often. Wolves are territorial and possessive. I knew that, it just surprises me by the extremities of it.

I shower quickly then run to meet the pack. Everyone looked exhausted.

Sam stood up from his seat and said tiredly, "Alright lets go."

We went outside and everyone that was out there kept their eyes on us until we got to the tree line. We stripped and phased.

Taking off through the trees our thoughts were a combination of excited and worried.

"_Do you think they'll be pissed?"_ _Seth asked nervously._

"_Bella said they would probably be happy that shape shifters were coming." Leah assured her brother._

"_Yes because she always tells the truth." Paul thought sarcastically._

_I snarled at him but Sam intervened before I could do anything._

"_Stop! now is not the time for your bullshit. Paul, Bella has helped us with a lot and we are thankful she told us about the council."_

"_Speaking of council.." Embry thought pointedly. I snapped out of my hate-Paul haze and realized we were coming to the edge of their compound. Big iron gates and 30 ft concrete wall surrounded it._

"_Why do I feel like this was a bad idea?" Jared asked us._

"_I know how you feel." Paul grunted. Can you even grunt in your thoughts?_

_The wind picked up and a scent of 4 wolves coming towards us blew our way. I tensed and prepared for the worst._

"_Incoming!"_

_Four huge wolves came barreling towards us and just stopped. We all stood there staring each other down for five minutes before the one on the far right phased. _

"_He is a funny looking mother fucker" I mused. Leah snorted at my thoughts and Sam growled._

"You all need to phase and follow us into the compound. We will take you to the council." He addressed us and gestured to the gates.

"_Alright guys game faces. Uh, Leah stay behind us when you phase." Sam said awkwardly. _

"_No need to tell me twice."_

We phased and got dressed quickly, ready to get this over with. The man who told us to phase motioned for us to follow him and we started our trek into what looked like fort Knox.

As we walked through the halls, which was very military, big muscled men stared as we passed, whispering to each other.

"I heard Lucian was going to put the Alpha on the council right away."

"No, he was going to punish them for not coming forth."

"Which one was the one that imprinted on the Angel of Deceit?"

"I feel sorry for the son of a bitch…"

"…bound to the Chaos Angels."

"We are going to be stuck in the Chaos Councils shit forever now."

"Do you think they brought their mates…"

"Ricada actually let someone imprint on his precious sister?"

"This is bullshit!"

"…shape shifters!"

"…Jacob Black right?"

I glanced at Quil with a what the fuck expression and he looked the same. What is the big fucking deal? We didn't know about this werewolf council bullshit! What did they mean bound to the Chaos Council? Why would someone feel sorry for me? What the fuck is going on!

The man leading us stopped and knocked on a big wooden door. It opened and he gestured for us to go inside. We walked into a dim light room had wolves scattered around the room and at the front of the room on a raised platform was the werewolf council.

Lucian, the werewolf ultimate Alpha, was a large man with broud shoulders and dark eyes and hair. He had an angry look to his face but his eyes were amused. We stopped in front of them and waited to be addressed.

"Samuel Uley, Alpha of the Quileute Pack, you come before us today to discuss your position in the werewolf world. Is it true that you knew nothing of the council until the Angel of Deceit informed you of it?" Lucian boomed in a deep voice.

"Yes. We had no idea that there were even Angels or any other supernatural." Sam responded respectfully, his eyes lowered submissively.

"I see. Control is very important here." Lucian said sternly. "We have a ruling pack in every region in the world. We have one in the south of the U.S. the east, France, etc. Ultimately though it is us I in charge. We like to know what's going on in our regions.

Sam nodded and I swallowed nervously. Werewolves are mean mother fuckers. You don't fuck with their system. And we did.

"We have been having troubles with our packs in some of the other countries. Alpha Perez here has been injured and cannot run our…police pack. It is a very high honor to be in this pack. They carry out all messages to the werewolf world and act as police for us." Lucian gestured to a short man, "We need a new pack and you have obviously showed you are capable. Any person who can get into the Angelic Army no questions asked is probably not shitty. Do not fuck this up."

"Yes sir." Sam stuttered out.

Now that's new. Sam doesn't stutter. Now that I think about it the pack is in defensive positions. He is not that fucking scary. Jesus.

Lucian nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Would you mind telling me exactly how it is you found out about all of this? We never hear the same story twice and it seems the angels are quite determined to keep it under raps."

Sam cast a quick glance to me, which no one missed, and told him, "We had no idea that

Bella Swan was Holly Ricada until she called my beta and demanded we have a meeting. When we gathered at my home she explained that her brother was coming for her and that her real name was Holly Ricada. She briefly told us about the angels and well we've been there since agreeing to enlist in their fight."

Lucian snorted loudly, "Fight? Is that what they're calling it now?"

Sam shifted, "Chakris called it a fight.."

Lucian raised his thick eyebrows, "And Ms. Ricada?"

"She had….other words." Sam said awkwardly.

_Pussy ass fight._

_Bloody war._

_Political bullshit._

_Murder._

_Evidence we need a new council._

And that's only listing a few. She felt VERY strongly about this.

"I would believe so, she called me bitching about it the other day." Lucian rolled his eyes.

I widened my eyes. What the hell is she doing calling Alpha Greyback? I held back a growl. She shouldn't be talking to any werewolves outside the pack.

Lucian sensed our shock and leaned forward in his chair, his eyes focusing on me, "And you must be Jacob Black."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am." I told him carefully.

He raised his chin and narrowed his eyes, "You imprinted on the Angel of Deceit."

Now I narrowed my eyes. What the fuck is his point? A thought struck my mind. He better not have been intending to take her as his mate.

"Yes." I said shortly and crossed my arms over my chest. I saw some wolves widen there eyes out of the corner of my eye. Guess that's a no-no.

He called out to everyone but us, "You are dismissed. Do not come back until I tell you to."

They quickly cleared the room, including his council, and then it was just us. He leaned back in his chair and studied me for a moment. I guess he found something because he threw his head back and laughed loud guffaws. Paul threw me an exasperated look. I swear to god this man is bi-polar. First he seems he is mad enough to kill us and now he is laughing at me. My hackles were rising and it was taking everything in me not to attack this son of a bitch.

"Oh calm down." He chuckled, "I mean you no harm. Its just I can see how you would get along with Holly. It takes a strong person to deal with her."

A low growl rumbled in my chest. Is he stupid? Stop talking about my fucking imprint! He rolled his eyes and propped his feet on the desk.

"Alright, alright. I am not talking shit about your precious imprint I am just stating a fact. I have been dealing with her ass for hundreds of years and she is one of my closest allies. I wouldn't hurt her." He said dryly, "No matter how much I may want to."

"What? The werewolves and angels are allies?" I finally demanded. "How do you know her so well even then?"

"Jakey boy, you have got a lot to learn. There is no official alliance but it is a well known secret among the higher ups that the Chaos Council or well the Ricada twins have an alliance with the werewolf council. Same with the vamp council." He informed us but grimaced on twins. "Hard to believe but your imprint is one of my closest friends, however cant say the same for her brother. She is also a very powerful ally. I trust you not to tell anyone this."

"What the fuck." Paul muttered.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have some listening devices here now. But back to business. How do you feel about Italy?" He inquired.


End file.
